


Silly you!

by ShinigamiCara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Couple, Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiCara/pseuds/ShinigamiCara
Summary: Sometimes, Viktor likes acting as a jealous child.





	

‘Viktor! Katsudon’s ready!’

Yuuri had a bright smile on his lips as he opened the cupboard to look for the bowls. Living with his love was something new and full of surprises. Even the tiniest things, like calling him to come to table, were so utterly lovely and turned those butterflies in his stomach alive.

All the house was empty; Yuuri’s family was out to do the shopping, so it was just the two of them. Yuuri prepared their very favourite dish for dinner as Viktor adored it completely. The smell of freshly cooked pork and rice filled the kitchen; Yuuri was about to arrange the food in the bowls.

‘Viktooooor!’ he called a bit louder, wondering where the Russian guy could be. But there was no answer.

It was unlike Viktor to ignore his fiancé. He was usually always around Yuuri, arms around his waist to hold him close or fingers intertwined. Even on the ice, Viktor kept an eye of him. Yuuri was always telling him he overprotected him but Viktor insisted he should take care of his boyfriend.

Yuuri frowned and put down the bowl he was holding on the table. He headed for his room that was at the end of the corridor; the door was shut. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest. The silence seemed deafening.

He opened the door slowly to take a look in.

Viktor was sitting there, in the middle of the room, legs crossed, leaning against the bedstead with his back. His silver hair covered half of his face. It was half-light in the little room; deep shadows were drawn on his pale, motionless face. He was concentrating on something.

He seemed a bit… sad? Angry? One couldn’t decide. Yuuri was standing in the door, not quite knowing what was going on, looking at him with a puzzled expression.

It took him a few second to realize that Viktor was reading something. A tiny book or something was on his lap; his eyes moved slowly as he followed the lines. Something wasn’t okay with it. He seemed to be… troubled.

‘Viktor? Are you okay?’ Yuuri asked gently. As he heard his name, he finally looked up to his fiancé. Yuuri gasped quietly as he saw some tears in his aquamarine eyes. ‘I called your name but you didn’t-‘

‘How could I be okay after this?’ he whispered, pointing at the tiny book he held in his hands. Yuuri was confused.

‘What’s that?’ he stepped closer and knelt beside him. Viktor turned his head as Yuuri looked at him. He reached for the object and as soon as he looked at it he understood.

Viktor was reading his diary.

A diary he had carefully written every day, at the age of… 6 maybe?

Those clumsy words seemed to be ridiculous after all.

_10 th February 1999_

_My best friend, Yuuko and I were out to skate today. We both love skating. I think Yuuko is better than me but only because she started skating a bit earlier._

_Takashi was not there luckily, so we had the ice only for us. We were practicing jumps but it is hard. I failed several times but Yuuko didn’t laugh at me. She is always kind and nice, nicer than any other kids. She always helps me when I fall, and she likes me. That’s a good thing because I like her too._

_It’s a secret: when we grow older, I’ll kiss her._

_Because she is really the best, and I want us to be together forever._

Yuuri looked up to Viktor and let his arms fall. Understood. _That_ was 100% like Viktor.

‘Don’t tell me you’re jealous.’

‘What if I am?!’ Viktor responded and turned his head away from Yuuri, covering his face with his palms. ‘You were in love with her… who knows what remains of these feelings…’

‘I was six years old!’ Yuuri protested, ashamed and slightly angrily. ‘Gosh, you can’t be serious about it, can you? Where did you find it, anyway?’

‘Under your bed,’ Viktor mumbled. ‘I feel so stupid now.’

‘Because I wrote I loved her at the age of six?’ Yuuri asked, his voice was a bit softer. ‘Don’t you think it was normal to fall in love with her?’

‘I just… So I was wondering about your relationship with Yuuko.’ Viktor shrugged his shoulders. ‘Never mind.’

‘Viktor, please. You know she’s one of my closest friends.’

‘Yeah, but… I thought this little katsudon is all mine ~’ Viktor whined like a little child, finally giving up, burying his face into Yuuri’s shoulder, pulling him as close as possible, hugging him tightly. ‘I hate the thought others want to be with you too…’

‘Wow, since when are you so… possessive, huh?’ Yuuri asked, brushing his silver strands gently with his fingers. ‘Silly you.’

‘I wanted you to be mine since the banquet!’ Viktor was almost crying. Yuuri sat there, half on his lap, half on the floor, and had a sudden idea. He picked up his old diary, leafing through the pages till he found what he was looking for. Then, with a bright smile, he handed it to Viktor.

‘There. That’ll cheer you up.’

Viktor took the diary with a distrusful look and started reading.

_27 th January 2002_

_Today I was watching Viktor Nikiforov’s performance with Yuuko on TV. We both agree that Viktor is the best figure skater ever! It is so amazing that he is only 4 years older than us and he is a shining star already!! I wish I could be as perfect as he is!_

_I am still clumsy on the ice but every time I think of Viktor, I perform a bit better. At least, Yuuko tells me this. And I believe her._

_I hope one day Viktor and I will stand on the same ice!!!_

As Viktor finished, he smiled. It was a true smile and Yuuri couldn’t resist the temptation to kiss his cheek. In return, he got a deep kiss from him.

‘I knew it already,’ he whispered into his ear, teasing him. ‘You adore me as your idol since… forever.’

‘Shut up,’ Yuuri blushed.

Viktor took a look on the diary again. The last few pages were empty; little Yuuri seemed to lose interest on writing his feelings down.

‘You never finished,’ Viktor stated.

‘Would you like me to add another one?’

‘Sure. Go on.’

‘17th February 2017,’ Yuuri whispered shyly. ‘Viktor and I are living together. My idol has become so much more. I wouldn’t let him leave for all the tea of China.'

Viktor laughed and wrapped Yuuri into a warm embrace. Being in each other’s arms their favourite place on Earth. Viktor rubbed Yuuri’s nose with his, gently, which made his fiancé laugh.

‘I love you, Little Katsudon,’ he mumbled. No other words could have been more real than these.

‘I love you too.’ Yuuri giggled and jumped up abruptly, giving a hand to Viktor so that he could pull him up. ‘And now, let’s eat our katsudon before it all gets too cold.’

‘Sure!’ Viktor was smiling again. ‘Then please come with me to the onsen and let’s call it a day.’

Yuuri’s lips curled into an honest, bright smile.

‘As you wish.’


End file.
